


Interruption

by RaccoonLoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonLoon/pseuds/RaccoonLoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should maybe think about investing in some air freshener. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Season 1.

There was a knock on Stiles’ window. That wasn't really unusual. Stiles' window was unlike any other window in that it belonged to Stiles, a guy whose best friend was a werewolf that had taken to bypassing the front door like normal people and instead just jumped into his room uninvited via window when Stiles could potentially be doing something embarrassing. Stiles made sure to remember to keep his window closed when he was, err, doing it. Not that it was necessary now that Scott always knocked after the first time, but it was the thought that counted.

There was another impatient knock on his window.

"Hold on!" Stiles said, "I'm coming!" Which he wished he was though he wasn't in the mood anymore. Stiles grumbled and zipped up his pants, closing the open tabs on his laptop and clearing his browser history. He straighted out his clothes and made sure to look presentable even though Scott would still totally know what Stiles was doing. Stupid werewolves and their stupid sense of smell.

Stiles opened the window and stepped aside. Predictably, someone jumped in.

It was Derek.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled in surprise.

Derek glared at him. "Stiles." Then Derek tilted his head up and inhaled a few times, kind of like he was sniffing and--oh my god, he totally knew what Stiles was just doing.

“Heeey," Stiles said, struggling to keep a blush down and trying to distract Derek from the fact that he was just jacking off. "You're here! I mean, in my room here. Where've you been? Haven't seen you since the whole you-killing-the-alpha thing, which Scott is still mad about by the way. You just ran off and nobody's heard from you since except Jackson but he said you tried to kill him but, well, you obviously didn't! So that's good. Have you seen anyone else yet? You should probably stay away from Scott until I talk to him. Allison too. And Jackson and Lydia and my dad and the Argents and actually pretty much everyone."

Derek growled. "You were masturbating."

Stiles flushed. "Oh my god! You did not just say that to me. You don't just say that to a person. Do you have no concept of privacy? Or personal boundaries? Besides, it's a totally normal thing to do! I'm a hormonal teenage boy! I have needs!"

Stiles would have kept on talking if Derek hadn't moved closer and pinned him against the nearest wall. Now that Derek was in his face and Stiles was paying attention, he could see that the werewolf had gotten all glowy-red eyes.

Derek leaned in closer and shit, this was probably bad, but all Derek did was rest his lips on top of Stiles' own and it wasn't really a kiss so much as lips just on top of each other. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what in the world was happening and Derek didn't hesitate in slipping his tongue in Stiles' mouth, warm and wet and exploring. Derek's arms around him tightened and Stiles struggled, placing his hands on Derek's arms but Derek's lips were hungry and devouring and Stiles had never felt anything like this before.

Eventually, Derek leaned away and Stiles whimpered, relaxed in Derek's hold, wanting more, wanting those lips on his again, wanting Derek to touch and take. Derek didn't do any of those things, just looked at him and Stiles realized his eyes were back to normal.

"You kissed me," Stiles accused.

"Yes."

If anything, that answer just made Stiles more confused.

"But—but why?'

Derek looked away, almost like he was embarrassed. He stepped back and let go of Stiles. "I couldn't control myself."

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?"

"Your scent," Derek said. "I'm still not used to the stronger instincts of an alpha. And you were..." He trailed off.

"I was what?"

“Mine,” was the only thing he said before kissing stiles again.

And yeah, Stiles thought, he could work with this. With everyone still out to get Derek, he probably needed a place to crash until it all blew over anyway.


End file.
